Rei Suzumura/Zero
Rei Suzumura (aka ZERO) is the co-protagonist of the series as ZERO the Silver Fanged Knight. He's responsible for guarding the western district of Japan; he later becomes a master to Raiga Saezima to groom him to become the next Garo. Rei is portrayed by Ray Fujita. Personality Rei is an orphan and was taken in by the former Silver Fang, Douji, as his successor. Although raised and trained as a Makai Knight, Rei had a good life as he lived in a luxurious mansion and engaged to be married to his beloved Shizuka; Douji had concerns that Rei didn't have what it takes to be a full fledged knight due to his kind and gentle nature. However, that would dramatically change after Douji and Shizuka was murdered by a mysterious knight that greatly resembled Garo. Driven by sadness, rage, and vengeance, his turn to the dark side ironically gave him the conviction and combative quality Douji hoped he would acquire. Without the people that mattered most to him, Rei prefers to be called Zero as he feels the person who he once was is gone and his personal identity no longer mattered. While parts of his better nature still existed, he was too driven by his unsatiated rage to be reliable and trusted in his duties as a knight and as a person. Because his only clue to the death of his loved ones was Garo, Rei was convinced that Kouga had something to do with his family's death and often clashed with Kouga in his professional and personal life. Only after he finally learned the true killer was Dark Knight Kiba that Rei reconciled with Kouga to help defeat him. After the death of Kiba, Rei got closure and he became a gentler person once more. However, after such personal loss, he decided to limit his bonds to avoid the pain of losing people he cared for; he never got himself involved with personal relationships anymore nor took on a disciple, leading a lone-wolf path. An aspect of his overall character that didn't change is his flirtatious and child-like nature. Originally not a lover of sweets, he once saved the daughter of a baker and rewarded him with delicious cakes. He has since developed a profound love for sweets and its one of the rare things he takes joy out of life, giving him a reason to smile. He also has a particular soft spot for women, often treating them better than men, complimenting on their beauty and making suggestive chatter; he never went beyond just talk due to his lone-wolf nature. With Silva as his only partner in life, he even flirts with his magical tool as she is the only constant thing to keep him company. Eventually though, Rei learned to have friends and build better relationships with people to enhance his life. Dynasty Warriors TBA Relationships TBA Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Rivals Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Garo Universe Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Horse Riders Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mentors Category:One-Man Army Category:Demon Slayers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Knights Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Elementals